Sur le banc de la mort
by anjjelle
Summary: Ciel attend sa fin sur l'île de la mort. Le démon n'est pas de cet avis. Il punira son âme de démon pour le sauver des Enfers, et se sortir lui même du gouffre béant de la solitude. Une désobéïssance paradoxale. CielxSebastian
1. Chapter 1 : Le retard

Disclaimer :  
>Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi, je m'inspire évidemment des scènes réelles de Black Butler Kuroshitsuji, de Yana Toboso. ^^ Reprise de l'épisode 24

NOTE : Voici pour changer une FF sur Black Butler, un couple qui me plait beaucoup malgré que très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude ! Elegance et douceur au rendez vous ! Ici, la narration est très spéciale; elle est en 3 parties : les paroles en gras sont les paroles que prononcent Sebastian. Le texte en italique contient les pensées du démon et enfin le texte non formaté est la partie omnisciente narrative.

Petite précision : Il fait nuit, la lune éclaire la scène, et Sebastian est à genoux devant son maître, qu'il a déposé sur le banc de l'île de la mort, vous l'aurez sûrement compris ^^ Bonne lecture !

_Il était endormi, exténué devant moi, la tête un peu penchée, les lèvres un peu entr'ouvertes. Son visage, un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, était d'un blanc laiteux. Ses grands cils d'enfant le faisaient ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. J'avais déjà retiré son cache oeil. Une existence innocente prête à affronter les flammes de l'Enfer pour me rassasier, moi, démon pitoyable._

_Sans aucune tristesse apparente, il m'avait ordonné de lui prendre son âme. Un ordre est inébranlable quel qu'il soit... Mais cette fois, je n'en étais pas capable._

_Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Le bras que je n'avais plus me faisait souffrir, mais l'idée de me séparer de mon maître me fendait le coeur, je ne pouvais pas._

**_« _Jeune Maître, je vous aime, je vous protègerai jusqu'à l'apogée de mon malheur._ »_**

_Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire se retournera contre moi, mais je pourrais souffrir la mort pour le faire revenir à la vie._

**_Ce n'est pas son heure, il le sait probablement autant que moi..._**

_Je lui ferai oublier sa vengeance accomplie, ses peines, ses joies, la seconde partie de sa vie. Même démon, je ne suis qu'un être effrayé par la solitude._

**_« _Je sais que c'est un péché, encore plus grave que de vous désobéir. Le Jugement éternel me suivra._ » _**

Sebastian approcha sa main, balayant les cheveux du front du jeune comte. Il lui murmura quelques mots en latin. La formule d'oubli.

_« Non, le Styx n'est pas le prochain fleuve sur lequel vous naviguerez... Ce n'est pas de Charon que vous serez accompagné, jeune maître. »_


	2. Chapter 2 : La main gantée

Une mélodie funeste s'éleva au loin...

The Diabolic Waltz, ou la valse diabolique.

**« Quelle ironie... Un diable réduit aux ravages de l'amour. » Murmura-t'il.**

Après les remontrances qu'il incomba à sa fierté de démon, il se pencha vers son maître et doucement, il l'embrassa.

**« _Vous êtes échec et mat, mais votre âme hurle qu'elle refuse d'être dévorée. Ces affreuses supplications ne vous vont guère, jeune maître._**

**_Vous oublierez votre vengeance, votre manoir une seconde fois brûlé, et par dessus tout, ce baiser._**

**_Il vous restera probablement quelques brides de souvenirs de cette nuit plongée dans la clarté lunaire._**

**_..._**

**_Souvenirs que vous voudrez oublier. »_** Continua le démon.

Le majordome sourit sur ces derniers mots. Il imagina le jeune comte dans son bureau, entouré de relevés, chèques et factures, les joues empourprées par des pensées gênantes dont il ne saura jamais l'origine.

**« _Et moi, je resterai fidèle à ma promesse, je demeurerai avec vous. Aux côtés de l'enfant fragile que vous êtes, malgré vos efforts pour paraître adulte. Et je vous accompagnerai, aussi fidèle qu'une ombre, aussi tortueux qu'un démon. _**

**_Pour vous rendre beau à damner les saints…_ »**

Le majordome s'arrêta net et secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres fines sur le front du comte Phantomhive, caressant ses cheveux d'une main dont il avait retiré le gant.

**« _Non, ce n'est pas de Charon que vous serez accompagné, mais de moi. Non sur le Styx, mais sur la Tamise qui borde votre domaine…_ »**

Sebastian se releva, et prit dans ses bras son maître avec une douceur inégalable avant de le porter. Semblable à une plume qu'un corbeau refuse de perdre.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Départ

Une valise jonchait la terrasse dévastée de l'île de la mort. Sebastian hésita, puis l'ouvrit, posant Ciel délicatement sur le sol.

**« Du velours... Bocchan ne sera probablement point à son aise, mais c'est le meilleur moyen disponible... » Murmura le démon.**

Sur ces mots, il enferma son maître dans la valise, avec une pointe amère de regret.

_Me repentir ne servira à rien. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire une telle chose. Pour vous, jeune maître, je m'accrocherai au dernier fil d'araignée. S'il faut mourir autant ne pas avoir de regrets, comme vous l'avez souvent déclaré. Abandonner ma fierté de démon, mon repas initial, pour m'abandonner à la servitude de l'amour. Ironie du sort, je n'échapperai pas à la servitude tout simplement... _

Quelques secondes après, le majordome et son bagage survolaient l'île morbide. Dans l'espoir d'un retour aux choses normales. Normales ? Rien de tel chez les Phantomhive. Lorsque la ligne des normes est tordue, le gouffre entre la réalité et le rêve est un vide abyssal.

Ici, cette ligne était inexistante. Vendue au diable.

Arrivés devant le manoir Phantomhive ruiné, dévoré par les flammes, Sebastian posa la valise et soupira. Revenu à son état normal, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

**« Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ça en premier lieu… Si un majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne savait pas faire cela, que saurait-il faire ? »**

Ses pupilles dilatées comme celles d'un chat étaient plongées dans un rouge carmin beau par sa terreur. Son sourire diabolique laissa apparaître deux canines pointues.

Quelques plumes, semblables à celle d'un corbeau, volèrent autour du majordome.

_Dans deux heures, le manoir renaîtra, tel un Phénix. Mais demain, ce sont les Araignées que je punirai._


	4. Chapter 4 : Chez les Trancy

Il faisait un temps à la fois gris et lourd, une tempête se dirigeait droit vers la destination du majordome. Ce dernier, accompagné de son maître enfermé, marchait en direction du manoir Trancy.

Quelques gouttes tombèrent, puis en quelques secondes, le démon vit tomber sur lui une pluie torrentielle.

_Ah... Les habits que m'a offerts mon cher maître sont trempés... _

Il sortit d'une poche de la valise un déguisement étrange, semblable à celui d'un détective. Il se coiffa d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, puis enfila le long manteau noir.

_Personne ne me reconnaîtrait. Personne ne doit me reconnaître. _

Après une heure de marche - le démon refusait de courir, de peur de blesser son maître -, Sebastian aperçut enfin le domaine de l'ancien comte. Il demanderait asile, dormant une nuit là-bas, dans le but de découvrir des informations sur Comte Trancy, mais aussi pour récupérer une rare boite de thé qu'avait quémandée le comte Phantomhive.

Il toqua à la porte du vaste manoir quand un majordome vint lui ouvrir, silencieux.

**- Bonsoir, excusez moi de vous déranger par une heure si tardive. Je viens demander asile. **

**- Claude ! Claude ! Un invité ! Qui est-ce ? Fais le entrer immédiatement ! Cria un jeune homme blond, un peu plus grand que Ciel, mais aussi beau. Un dénommé, et très célèbre pour son caractère changeant, Alois Trancy. **

**- Yes, Your Highness. **

Après la cérémonie habituelle et monotone du thé et du dîner, Sebastian se fit accompagner dans la chambre d'ami par Alois lui-même.

**- Un voyageur... Je ne suis pas habitué à en voir, vous savez ! Dans ce manoir, je m'ennuie tellement... dit Alois dans un sourire inquiétant. Il s'approcha de ce prétendu voyageur, avant de remarquer la valise posée à la descente du lit du démon.**

**Une valise ! Qu'est ce qu'elle contient ? Des confiseries ? De l'argent ? Ou bien des jouets ? Montrez-moi !**

Sebastian demeura silencieux, mais tressaillit légèrement. Cet enfant était vraiment mal élevé, et son impétuosité l'opposait totalement à Ciel.

**- Je ne peux vous la montrer, comte Trancy. , lâcha inutilement le démon, caché par son imperméable noir. Vous dites que vous vous ennuyez ici... Cependant, ce manoir cache quelque chose d'intéressant, vous savez...**

Alois tiqua légèrement.

**- Allons-y, alors ! **


	5. Chapter 5 : Un Ennemi Futile

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le grenier du château. Alois, une chandelle à la main, suivait Sebastian.

_Paraître le plus naturel possible, en apprendre davantage sur Alois, puis récupérer Le New Moon Drop. Telles étaient les demandes de son maître avant le combat final contre Ash._

**- C'est ça. , dit Sebastian en s'arrêtant devant une petite étagère. **

**- Hein ? Du thé ?**

**- Exact. Les feuilles qui sont ramassées un soir de nouvelle lune donnent un thé exquis, expliqua Sebastian en prenant la boite. Celles cueillies un soir ordinaire dégagent une odeur putr...**

**- Ah, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Coupa Alois en arrachant la boite des mains du démon. Je veux d'abord voir le contenu de cette valise !**

**- Soit, retournons dans la chambre.**

Une voix lugubre s'éleva de la porte du grenier.

**- Vous n'irez nulle part, Sebastian Michaelis ! Cria Claude en jetant des couverts à Sebastian, enlevant ainsi le long manteau de ce dernier.**

**- Sebastian Michaelis ? Demanda Alois.**

**- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les présentations. Vous ne toucherez pas à ma malle, au risque de la souiller ! **

Sur ces mots, Sebastian courut en direction de la sortie, ouvrant malencontreusement la valise qu'il tenait fermement.

**- Ciel Phantomhive ! Hurla Alois. Je l'ai trouvé ! Claude, attrape les, mais ne les tue pas !**

**- Yes, Your Highness. **

Les yeux de Claude s'écarquillèrent légèrement au nom du comte. Il touchait du bout des doigts le rêve qu'il avait toujours fait… Dévorer l'âme du sombre comte Phantomhive. Mais, cela ne se ferait pas maintenant. Pas déjà.

Ainsi s'enchaîna une poursuite démoniaque. Tout ne s'était certes pas passé comme prévu mais au moins, Sebastian recouvrerait rapidement la routine à laquelle il avait succombé. Claude le poursuivait, lançant ici et là des couteaux que Sebastian évitait prestement.

_La meilleure attaque est la défense, dans ces moments là._

Faisant des efforts non négligeables pour ne pas aussi céder au combat, Sebastian s'enfuit rapidement en direction de la sortie du manoir Trancy.

Il avait tout de même accompli les instructions de son maître : obtenir des informations sur l'étrange binôme, et évidemment récupérer le New Moon Drop. S'assurant que Claude n'était plus à ses trousses, il sortit la boite d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, puis murmura :

**-"Je suis enfin à vous, jeune maître..."**


	6. Chapter 6 : Un doux réveil

_Les rayons de soleil agressent ma rétine... Déjà ? Je suis encore fatigué, mes paupières sont des enclumes. Je hais ces rideaux, ne peuvent-ils jamais laisser entrer le soleil? Si j'ouvre mes yeux, que verrai-je ? Les ténèbres m'envahir ? Impossible... Ce soleil... Mes paupières me brûlent presque. Que verrai-je si je défie le réel ? Sebastian... Que s'est-il enfin passé ?_

_Il semble qu'il ne me reste aucun souvenir... Peut-être qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. C'est la meilleure explica..._

**« - Jeune maître, il est temps de vous réveiller.**

Sebastian... Je savais que tu resterais auprès de moi pour toujours.. Mais.. Ne t'ai-je donc pas ordonné de dévorer mon âme ?

**- SEBASTIAN ! Hurla le jeune comte en se relevant brusquement.**

Essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir avec endurance, Ciel Phantomhive suait, sa main posée sur une arme qu'il conservait précautionneusement sous ses coussins.

Au cri de son maître, les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent. Il vint de suite au chevet du comte, posant sa fine main gantée sur celle de son maître qui empoignait fermement le pistolet. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes.

Le regard fut coupé par le sourire du démon.

**- Allons bon, jeune maître, encore un cauchemar ? **

Ciel, tentant de reprendre le mieux possible ses esprits, répondit par un silence. Il détourna les yeux et s'assit au bord de son lit.

**- Le petit déjeuner de ce matin sera composé de scones et de macarons fourrés aux fruits rouges. Votre thé est le New Moon Drop, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné.**

**- Très bien.**

_Sebastian ne semble pas comme d'habitude... Je le ressens... Quelque chose m'échappe, mais de quoi peut-il s'agir ? Je... Le piquant de mes mots ne raisonne pas aussi clairement dans l'étendue de cette pièce. _

**- Monsieur ? Il me semble que vous n'allez pas aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumée, me trompé-je ?**

Le comte Phantomhive tiqua légèrement, fuyant à tout prix les yeux carmin de son démon protecteur. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, et commença à le déshabiller pour le mettre en tenue de ville. Lorsqu'il déboutonna les premiers boutons, il sentit son maître frissonner. Ses joues prirent une teinte pourpre qui contrastait à merveille avec son teint de porcelaine. Alors comme ça, il parvenait à le déstabiliser ? Déstabiliser Ciel Phantomhive, le comte des ténèbres ? Sebastian se retint de sourire.

**- Jeune maître, n'ayez crainte, ça n'est que moi. Continua t'il d'un air provocateur tout en habillant son maître. **

**- Tsssk.**

**- Alors comme ça, vous avez peur de moi ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas.**

Sur ces mots, qui lui furent insupportables, Ciel gifla son démon avec toute la force qu'il était capable d'utiliser. Sebastian parvint de justesse à arrêter le frêle poignet.

**- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, Bocchan...**

**- Imbécile ! Comment oses-tu ... !**

Outré, dégoûté, impuissant, l'interpellé jeune maître attrapa le visage en coupe de son démon et, sans aucune passion, il l'embrassa.

Ce baiser n'était qu'une volonté de regagner sa fierté, rien d'autre.


	7. Chapter 7 : La Malice

Chapitre VII : La Malice

Sebastian resta choqué, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise.  
>Le célèbre comte, Ciel Phantomhive, fleur du mal au milieu des roses blanches, connu pour sa froideur et sa force d'esprit, l'avait embrassé.<br>Son affection et son désir n'en furent qu'accentués.  
>Ses lèvres toujours collées a celles de Ciel, il porta ses doigts aux boutons de la chemise du comte en prenant soin de frôler son torse de nacre.<br>Le comte réagit immédiatement, ce qui fit arrêter le baiser.

**« - Insolent! Que che...**

Le démon continua a déboutonner la chemise de nuit du conte, comme si de rien n'était, puis le rhabilla d'une élégante chemise a dentelle.

**- Je cherchais simplement à vous habiller, de manière a ce que vous vous sentiez plus à l'aise, jeune maître.**

**- Tsssk.**

Ciel ne savait pas s'il s'y était trop mépris, ou pas assez. Ce démon avait rendu ce contact trop anodin pour qu'il le lui fasse remarquer. Tentant comme le diable, mais tout aussi malin, pour ne pas jouer avec les mots.  
>Sebastian lui enfila son bas, ses hautes chaussettes puis ses bottes, et se releva comme a l'accoutumée.<br>Il reprit son masque d'indifférence et fit de son mieux pour dissimuler la surprise du baiser.

**- Jeune maître, je v..**

Choqué par la tournure que la phrase allait prendre s'il ne se reprenait pas, il se tut un instant.

**- Hm ?**

**- Je viendrai vous apporter les relevés à signer dans quelques instants. Veuillez ne pas hésiter a m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

**- Entendu. Viens dans ma chambre à midi, je ne patienterai pas une minute de plus. Il est dix heures. **

**Sebastian, surpris de la demande insolite de son maître, ne put que répondre :**

**- Yes, my Lord.**

**- Tu ne me demandes même pas la raison ?**

**- Et bien, en tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive, je me dois de répondre à tous vos désirs.**

**- Encore la même rengaine... Je m'ennuie.**

**Le démon lui répondit par un silence.**

**- J'oubliais. Lorsque tu viendras, apporte un jeu de cartes. Nous jouerons. **

**- Yes, my Lord. »**

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise... Non seulement il s'était rendu compte qu'il nourrissait des sentiments envers son maître - qu'il avait failli révéler - mais ce dernier l'avait en plus embrassé puis étrangement invité dans sa propre chambre pour jouer. Le démon était parfaitement placé pour démon la cupidité de cet enfant pour les jeux, mais jamais il ne lui avait proposé de partager une partie avec lui.  
>Il sortit de la pièce et alla en direction de la cuisine où il s'affaira, l'esprit empli d'interrogations. Il ne put percevoir le sourire malicieux et narquois qui étendit les lèvres du jeune comte.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 : Un jeu dangereux

Le Hasard. Qui osait le défier ? Même ce démon ne parviendrait pas à défier les lois des probabilités.

A midi pile, sans une seconde de retard, Sebastian frappa à la porte de la chambre du comte.

**« - Entre, assieds-toi. **

Le démon acquiesça, s'assit en face de Ciel.

**- Quelles sont les règles du jeu, jeune maître ?**

**- Oh, et bien elles ne sont pas compliquées. Je t'explique. Devant nous se place le jeu de cartes. A tour de rôle, nous allons tenter de deviner la carte que nous piocherons. Si la carte correspond au chiffre ou à la tête choisie, le joueur devra donner un gage à l'autre. Nous énoncerons le gage avant la pioche, histoire d'entretenir le suspens. Les couleurs ne compteront pas, sinon nous n'aurons à chaque tour qu'une chance sur 54, ce qui rendrait le jeu ennuyeux et interminable. Commence.**

**- Très bien. **

Quelle est donc cette blague... ? Un jeu où lequel le comte lui était entièrement donné, et vice-versa ? C'était surprenant de la part du jeune maître, lui qui aimait tant la tactique et la stratégie... Il n'aimait pas jouer lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner. En tous cas, ce jeu lui paraissait une très bonne idée. Ciel offert à lui...

Sebastian secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré, et par-dessus tout, il fallait qu'il conserve ce masque d'impassibilité. Personne ne devait se douter de ce qu'il ressentait, à chaque instant de sa démoniaque existence.

**- Et bien… Le Huit. Si je le pioche, j'aimerais que vous portiez la robe rose du bal pendant une journée dans votre manoir. , déclara Sebastian dans un sourire léger et malicieux.**

Ignorant la moue boudeuse et vexée de son maître qui râlait une énième fois, Sebastian piocha une carte. Le Roi. Perdu, au tour de Ciel.

**- Je choisis le Deux. S'il sort, je veux que tu portes le bonnet rose d'Elizabeth durant une semaine. **

Il piocha, la carte qui sortit fut le Trois. La roue de la fortune ne semblait point être au rendez-vous, car les six tours de jeux suivants ne donnèrent aucun résultat. Ce fut au tour du démon. Ce dernier, légèrement ennuyé par la tournure que prenait le jeu, se décida à choisir un gage qui mettrait fin aux banalités des autres enjeux.

**- La Reine. J'aimerais que vous vous asseyiez sur mes genoux pendant deux tours de jeu. Sourit Sebastian. **

**- P-pardon ? Comment ça… Tu oses ? Et puis, enlève ce sourire imbécile de ton visage, ça va finir par m'énerver ! Je savais que t'inviter à jouer serait une mauvaise idée, tu n'es qu'un diable après tout ! Tchh. **

**- Rassurez vous, je n'ai que 4 chances sur 54. Si la Reine sortait, je serais bien étonné. **

Il piocha, regardant d'un air amusé l'expression pleine de terreur de son maître. Le Roi… Ciel soupira, rassuré.

**- Le Six. Si je le pioche, tu resteras pendant trois nuits à mon chevet, de la nuit jusqu'à mon réveil. Inutile de préciser que tu devras me rapporter toutes les douceurs que je demande, sans aucune interdiction. **

**- Vous ne changerez jamais, jeune maître. , glissa le démon d'un ton mielleux.**

**Ciel prit une carte du tas. Elle afficha le Six de trèfle. Un sourire narquois étendit une fois de plus les lèvres roses du comte. **

**- Enfin ! Bon, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ce soir. **

**- Yes, my Lord. **

**- J'ai eu ce que je voulais, maintenant finissons-en, le jeu sera terminé dans cinq tours. A toi.**

**- L'As. Si la carte sort, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ce matin. **

**Le comte rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et n'osa rien dire. Entrant intérieurement dans une rage folle, il fit de son mieux pour se contrôler. Le démon piocha. As de cœur. Ciel grimaça. **

**- Et bien.. Je… Enfin, mince, pourquoi es-tu obligé de poser ce genre de questions ? Bon sang. Disons que c'était la manière que j'ai choisie pour me défendre face à ton imbécile provocation. Pourquoi, ça t'a déstabilisé ? **

**- En vérité, oui. **

Le jeune comte fut intérieurement ravi d'avoir trouvé, sans même le savoir, un moyen inébranlable de choquer son démon, lui qui avait tant réfléchi pour trouver son point faible.

C'était donc ça… Et puis au fond, ça n'était ni désagréable, ni susceptible d'être vu par quelqu'un d'autre.

Le jeune maître se leva, contournant le bureau. Il s'approcha doucement de Sebastian et, se baissant légèrement, il l'embrassa, ses mains sur les cheveux de jais du démon.

Durant le baiser, des images parvinrent à l'esprit de Ciel. Du feu. Son manoir ruiné. Un ange. Un banc, une île que des corbeaux survolaient, un fleuve noir, du brouillard. Et le visage de Sebastian à quelques centimètres du sien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ciel demeura debout, le visage comme pétrifié. Il avait compris. Il se souvenait.

**- S-Sebastian… Sur ce banc… As-tu pris mon âme comme je te l'avais ordonné ? »**


	9. Chapter 9 : La Vérité

_Sa question glaça mon sang. J'avais parfaitement tout prévu, sauf un détail... Mon baiser... Les démons parviennent à communiquer leurs pensées par contact lorsqu'il est objet d'un sentiment puissant qui lie les deux parties du contrat. Alors, lui aussi? Ciel Phantomhive aussi? Petit être fragile, tremblant en réponse a ces images trop lourdes pour son âme déjà damnée...__  
><em>_J'ai échoué à cacher mes sentiments, moi qui observais jadis les sentiments humains avec dédain.__  
><em>_Cette main, posée il y a quelques instants sur mes cheveux... Cette sensation inaltérable... Je veux la tenir une nouvelle fois, pour ne jamais le laisser partir._

Une main sur le coeur, l'autre sur la main tremblante de son maître, Sebastian déclara enfin:

**"Jeune maître, je vous ai désobéi et n'ai pas dévoré votre âme comme vous me l'aviez sciemment ordonné. J'ai été à l' encontre des principes de la Charte des démons, qui implique le retirement immédiat du démon après le contrat rempli. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faillir a la promesse que je faisais chaque soir a cet enfant de porcelaine, lorsque je vous jurais de demeurer a vos côtés pour l'éternité. Et pour cet acte de désobéissance, je demande à la fois la sentence et le pardon.**

**- Se-Sebastian... Pourquoi...**

De fines larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Ciel, séchées par les mains d'albâtre du démon. Ce dernier prit en coupe le doux visage de Ciel, le forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Maître. Je vous aime. Je demeurerai auprès de vous jusqu'a l'éternité, au plus profond des Enfers, jusqu'au paroxysme de mes péchés.**

Le comte tiqua légèrement, tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre ses esprits. Intérieurement, il se sentait invulnérable, intouchable. A cette pensée, ses larmes disparurent immédiatement.

**- Sebastian Michaelis, deviens mon Ombre. Jure moi fidélité chaque nuit, porte toi garant de ma protection jusqu'a ma descente en Enfer.**

**- Yes, my lord.**

_Un sourire. Des joues innocentes, empourprées par un bonheur maléfique. Un second pacte, scellé cette fois par l'amour. Puis un baiser._

**- Au fait, n'oublie pas que tu devras rester auprès de moi toute la nuit une semaine durant, m'apporter chaque douceur que je réclamerai.**

**- Une semaine passe relativement vite à vos côtés, Bocchan..., répondit Sebastian en caressant le visage du comte.**

**- Toi alors..., soupira l'interpellé dans un sourire.**

**- My lord, je dois désormais m'occuper de la bibliothèque et de l'argenterie. Permettez-moi de disposer.**

Ciel acquiesça, observant son démon s'éloigner.  
>Il se leva, attrapant la manche du démon. Ce dernier se retourna de surprise.<br>Le comte posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sebastian et lui susurra d'un ton mielleux :

**- A ce soir, Sebastian...**

**- Je serai là, jeune maître."**


	10. Chapter 10 : Un moment interdit

22h. On toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ciel.

**« - Entre.****  
><strong>**- Jeune maître, vous désirez?****  
><strong>**- Je suis fatigué. Prépare moi pour dormir Sebastian.****  
><strong>**- Très bien.**

Comme ordonné, le majordome habilla son maître d'une robe de nuit blanche. Alors qu'il fermait les derniers boutons, Ciel mit ses bras autour du cou du démon et lui susurra :

**- Es-tu prêt, Sebastian?****  
><strong>**- Hm? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, j...****  
><strong>**- A rester a mes côtés chaque nuit pendant une semaine, entièrement dévoué à mes ordres?****  
><strong>**- Comme depuis toujours, My Lord. Si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive****  
><strong>**- ... ne saurait faire ça, alors que ferions nous?****  
><strong>**- Exact.****  
><strong>**- Tssk. On verra bien.**

Le comte affichait un sourire radieux, empli de malice.

Un ange passa, lorsque Ciel prit l'initiative d'embrasser son majordome. Il se sépara presque instantanément, avant de lâcher :

**- Ne ferme pas tes lèvres**.

Ses mots firent sourire le démon, qui répondit avec douceur:

**- Entendu, jeune maître.**

Le baiser fut cette fois langoureux, passionné, suave. Quelques gémissements étouffés sortirent de la bouche de Ciel, qui mit inconsciemment ses jambes autour du corps du démon. Ce dernier, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas montrer son désir, ne put s'empêcher de faire basculer le jeune comte afin de l'allonger sur le lit.  
>En réponse à son geste, le comte attrapa la cravate de Sebastian et retira très maladroitement les premiers boutons de sa chemise.<p>

Le démon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui fit rougir davantage le comte, les joues déjà empourprées par leur contact charnel.

**- Je vais m'en occuper je pense, My lord...****  
><strong>**- Hum.**

Le démon en profita pour séparer les pans de la chemise de Ciel. Il descendit jusqu'a son cou, qu'il mordit de ses canines pointues, puis embrassa a nouveau le comte, les doigts frôlant ses courbes anguleuses.  
>Les deux hommes étaient désormais négligemment déshabillés, décoiffés et, par dessus tout, la silhouette sinueuse du démon surplombait le jeune Phantomhive. Tel un félin dévorant sa proie. Non, ils étaient bien plus beaux...<p>

**- J-je n'aurais jamais imaginé atteindre le paradis avec le diable en personne...****  
><strong>**- Jeune maître, si vous continuez a me contempler avec votre regard humide et vos joues roses et chaudes, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler plus longtemps...****  
><strong>**- Haha.**

Ciel caressa a son tour le torse du démon puis descendit plus bas où il le fit languir d'impatience.

**- Ahh.. maître..****  
><strong>**- Enfin.****  
><strong>**- Dans ces moments la, c'est vous le diable en personne…**

Ciel sourit a nouveau, puis serra ensuite Sebastian dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

**- Bocchan. Je vous aime tellement...****  
><strong>**- Et bien... J'imagine que c'est réciproque... Chuchota le comte.**

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, puis Ciel reprit :

**- Peux tu me rapporter de l'eau, Sebastian?****  
><strong>**- Très bien.**

Le démon revint quelques secondes après avec le verre d'eau, puis prépara le lit du comte.

- Sebastian... Reste avec moi pour toujours.  
>- Evidemment, jeune maître..<br>Il prit la main de son maître, qui tomba instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.  
>Dans un sourire. Oui, il semblait s'être endormi heureux.<p>

Occupé à contempler la beauté de son maître endormi, Sebastian prit sa montre à gousset, qui afficha 3h.

Alors qu'il se demandait quel dessert il concocterait au réveil du comte, il fut sorti de ses réflexions par un murmure de Ciel.

**- Claude... Claude, pourquoi... Et notre contrat... ?**

**Le coeur du démon commença à s'accélérer.**

**- Ne me tue pas.. Claude.. Non..**

Le démon écouta attentivement, tentant de se rassurer. Encore un cauchemar ?

**- Claude.. POURQUOI ? » **

Les murmures de Ciel se transformèrent en un cri de tristesse. Les yeux du comte s'ouvrirent subitement, laissant apparaître des yeux verts d'eau.  
>Les craintes de Sebastian s'avérèrent justes. Alois Trancy avait déjà pris place dans le corps du jeune Phantomhive.<p>

_"Claude Faustus... Je te tuerai.."_ murmura Sebastian, anéanti par la perte temporaire du corps de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

~~~ FIN.

La suite de cette fic correspond à la saison 2 de Kuroshitsuji, avec Sebastian qui tente de récupérer Ciel que Claude a volé, etc... il faut préciser que ma fic n'était qu'un intermédiaire entre la fin de la saison 1 (épisode 24) et le début de la saison 2, jusqu'à l'épisode 2 environ ^^ désolée pour la fin un peu triste, mais j'ai été contrainte - par bon sens - de m'accorder avec la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Near

**[EDIT] : Suite aux demandes des lecteurs déçus par la fin de cette fic (certaines personnes car ils la trouvaient triste, d'autres car ils veulent une suite) je suis en train d'écrire une deuxième fin, avec plus de yaoi ! J'essaierai de la finir le plus vite possible ! merci ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11 : Rewrite

22h. On toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ciel.

**« - Entre.****  
><strong>**- Jeune maître, vous désirez?****  
><strong>**- Je suis fatigué. Prépare moi pour dormir Sebastian.****  
><strong>**- Très bien.**

Comme ordonné, le majordome habilla son maître d'une robe de nuit blanche. Alors qu'il fermait les derniers boutons, Ciel mit ses bras autour du cou du démon et lui susurra :

**- Es-tu prêt, Sebastian?****  
><strong>**- Hm? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, j...****  
><strong>**- A rester a mes côtés chaque nuit pendant une semaine, entièrement dévoué à mes ordres?****  
><strong>**- Comme depuis toujours, My Lord. Si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive****  
><strong>**- ... ne saurait faire ça, alors que ferions nous?****  
><strong>**- Exact.****  
><strong>**- Tssk. On verra bien.**

Le comte affichait un sourire radieux, empli de malice.

Un ange passa, lorsque Ciel prit l'initiative d'embrasser son majordome. Il se sépara presque instantanément, avant de lâcher :

**- Ne ferme pas tes lèvres**.

Ses mots firent sourire le démon, qui répondit avec douceur:

**- Entendu, jeune maître.**

Le baiser fut cette fois langoureux, passionné, suave. Quelques gémissements étouffés sortirent de la bouche de Ciel, qui mit inconsciemment ses jambes autour du corps du démon. Ce dernier, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas montrer son désir, ne put s'empêcher de faire basculer le jeune comte afin de l'allonger sur le lit.  
>En réponse à son geste, le comte attrapa la cravate de Sebastian et retira très maladroitement les premiers boutons de sa chemise.<p>

Le démon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui fit rougir davantage le comte, les joues déjà empourprées par leur contact charnel.

**- Je vais m'en occuper je pense, My lord...****  
><strong>**- Hum.**

Le démon en profita pour séparer les pans de la chemise de Ciel. Il descendit jusqu'a son cou, qu'il mordit de ses canines pointues, puis embrassa a nouveau le comte, les doigts frôlant ses courbes anguleuses.  
>Les deux hommes étaient désormais négligemment déshabillés, décoiffés et, par dessus tout, la silhouette sinueuse du démon surplombait le jeune Phantomhive. Tel un félin dévorant sa proie. Non, ils étaient bien plus beaux...<p>

**- J-je n'aurais jamais imaginé atteindre le paradis avec le diable en personne...****  
><strong>**- Jeune maître, si vous continuez a me contempler avec votre regard humide et vos joues roses et chaudes, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler plus longtemps...****  
><strong>**- Haha.**

Ciel caressa a son tour le torse du démon puis descendit plus bas où il le fit languir d'impatience.

**- Ahh.. maître..****  
><strong>**- Enfin.****  
><strong>**- Dans ces moments la, c'est vous le diable en personne…**

Ciel sourit a nouveau, puis serra ensuite Sebastian dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

**- Bocchan. Je vous aime tellement...****  
><strong>**- Et bien... J'imagine que c'est réciproque... Chuchota le comte.**

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, puis Ciel reprit :

**- Peux tu me rapporter de l'eau, Sebastian?****  
><strong>**- Très bien.**

Le démon revint quelques secondes après avec le verre d'eau, puis prépara le lit du comte, et s'assit au chevet du comte.

**- Sebastian... Reste avec moi pour toujours.****  
><strong>**- Evidemment, jeune maître..****  
>- Ne comprends-tu pas ?<strong>

**- Pardon ? **

**- Quand je dis reste, ça signifie que tu dois aussi dormir avec moi. **

Sur ces derniers mots, Sebastian se remit sur son maître, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Tout en passant un doigt sur les fines lèvres de Ciel, il reprit :

**- Maintenant, vous devez comprendre ce que je ressens lorsque j'ai maintes fois résisté à la tentation de vous embrasser.**

**- Depuis quand ? **

**- Quelques instants après le contrat, j'imagine… **

**- Je t'avoue qu'en passant le contrat, je m'imaginais être accompagné d'un être difforme. **

**- Dois-je comprendre que je vous plais ? **

**- Tu es beau à damner les saints, insolent majordome. **

Le comte retira la couverture si bien pliée de son lit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son démon.

**- Sois mien, Sebastian Michaelis. **

**- Je vous aime, jeune maître.**

**- Prononce mon nom… **

**- Je vous aime, Ciel Phantomhive.**

Et leurs embrassades reprirent, les deux hommes maintenant déshabillés, leurs mains glissant sur chacun de leurs corps aussi blancs que l'albâtre.

Ciel et Sebastian, Sebastian et Ciel, une union aussi improbable qu'inévitable, perdue dans la clarté lunaire de la vaste chambre.

Il était déjà 00h lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, essoufflés par leurs étreintes.

Sebastian serra Ciel dans ses bras afin qu'il se repose.

**- Sebastian, t'es-tu renseigné sur le comte Trancy ?**

**- Oui, maître. Il semblerait que le jeune Trancy ait passé un pacte avec le diable, tout comme vous. Cependant, il a hérité de manière illégale de la fortune des Trancy, se faisant passer pour le fils du vrai comte. Il est malin, malin comme le diable… Peut-être plus que son maj…**

**- Très bien. Mais... je n'ai pas envie que ces histoires nous séparent. Compris ?**

**- Entendu. **

**- Cela nous a assez mis en péril… **

Ciel attrapa le bras de démon sur lequel apparaissait le pentagramme noir du pacte, et lui embrassa la main.

**- Ton bras… **

**- C'est fini maintenant, monsieur.**

**- Tchhh… Je ne sais pas comment tu produis ces miracles, vraiment. Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais bien être un démon. **


End file.
